<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il mio colore preferito (sei tu) by blackjessamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631793">Il mio colore preferito (sei tu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine'>blackjessamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kingsley Shacklebolt/Gilderoy Allock]<br/>" Gilderoy amava le feste di Lumacorno, ma detestava il Natale. Tutte quelle fandonie sull’essere buoni e generosi, l’altruismo, e quei colori! Verde, verde ovunque, intervallato da sprazzi di rosso e un pizzico di oro. Gilderoy detestava quei colori, e quei colori detestavano Gilderoy. Era un disprezzo reciproco, un conflitto insanabile".<br/>O di quando Mr. Muscolo riuscì a trovare la tonalità perfetta per lusingare Riccioli d'Oro, e Riccioli d'Oro rispose con il regalo perfetto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilderoy Lockhart/Kingsley Shacklebolt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il mio colore preferito (sei tu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><span><strong><em> Il mio colore preferito (sei tu)</em></strong></span></span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span> <br/> <br/><em>Se qualcuno ha lasciato lo specchio del bagno appannato, non ci vado.</em><br/>Gilderoy sapeva che quello equivaleva a barare: a lui piaceva giocare con il caso, ma non era mai sincero, nemmeno con sé stesso. A quella sciocca festa lui non ci voleva andare, e se fosse stato una persona più sincera, lo avrebbe semplicemente ammesso. O si sarebbe aggrappato a una condizione diversa, una sfida dall’esito incerto, dove le probabilità di dover andare o non andare alla festa sarebbero state eque.<br/><em>Se il tavolo in fondo al corridoio C in biblioteca è libero, non ci vado.</em><br/>Ma quel pomeriggio, come sempre, Gilderoy in biblioteca non ci aveva messo piede.<br/><em>Se comincia a piovere prima delle quattro, non ci vado.</em><br/>Il tempo era incerto, il cielo scuro di un grigio ferroso e sospeso: era probabile che cominciasse a piovere, esattamente come era probabile che il cielo opponesse ancora un po’ di strenua resistenza.<br/><em>Se qualcuno ha lasciato lo specchio del bagno appannato, non ci vado.</em><br/>Che lo specchio del bagno sarebbe stato appannato, invece, era praticamente un dato di fatto.<br/>La stanza da bagno del dormitorio di Corvonero era piccola e angusta, e ormai faceva troppo freddo perché qualcuno pensasse di farsi la doccia con la finestra aperta. Dunque, lo specchio che sovrastava i lavandini di porcellana smaltata e sbeccata era una costante distesa di nebbia, con grande disappunto di Gilderoy, che non poteva mai essere certo di lasciare il dormitorio con i capelli in ordine.<br/>E poi, Gilderoy aveva <em>del tutto casualmente </em>aspettato che Walter Wallace emergesse dal bagno avvolto nel suo accappatoio di spugna prima di cercare di avvicinarsi a quella stanza, giusto per non lasciare al fato alcun dubbio.<br/>Oh, insomma, un giovane rampollo della Casa di Priscilla doveva pur cercare di utilizzare gli elementi a disposizione a proprio favore: Gilderoy amava le feste di Lumacorno, ma detestava il Natale. Tutte quelle fandonie sull’essere buoni e generosi, l’altruismo, <em>e quei colori! </em>Verde, verde ovunque, intervallato da sprazzi di rosso e un pizzico di oro. Gilderoy <em>detestava</em> quei colori, e quei colori detestavano Gilderoy. Era un disprezzo reciproco, <em>un conflitto insanabile</em>. La sua carnagione eterea, la sua luminosa pelle chiara veniva lusingata da tutt’altro tipo di colori: il glicine, il malva, il fiordaliso… il verde non era il suo colore, ma a voler fare uno sforzo avrebbe potuto sopportare un <em>discreto</em> color latte e menta, se ben bilanciato. Forse anche un verde giada, a voler tentare qualcosa di più sofisticato, anche se di certo non sarebbe mai stata la sua prima scelta per quando avesse voluto apparire assolutamente al meglio.<br/>Ma il <em>verde pino male illuminato… </em>oh, per carità! Gli bastava avvicinarsi a un albero di Natale per sentire la sua pelle candida ingrigirsi, gli occhi circondati da ombre scure che lo sbattevano e lo facevano apparir malato. <em>Un vero orrore.</em><br/>E Gilderoy non aveva dubbi: quella sera lo studio di Lumacorno sarebbe stato completamente invaso di abeti agghindati a festa, e Gilderoy, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi – nonostante la nuova piega che aveva imparato a dare ai capelli, nonostante la camicia immacolata e il gilet dai delicati ricami che esaltavano al meglio il turchese dei suoi occhi – sarebbe apparso pallido e sciatto davanti a tutti gli studenti più influenti della scuola.<br/><em>Doveva impedire una simile tragedia ad ogni costo, </em>e affidare la salvezza del suo bel faccino allo specchio appannato del bagno gli era sembrata un’ottima soluzione.<br/> <br/>Con un sospiro solo apparentemente rassegnato, Gilderoy aprì la porta del bagno, pronto a sorridere soddisfatto davanti al mare di nebbia che gli avrebbe impedito di rimirare la sua immagine nello specchio.<br/>E invece si arrestò, gli occhi spalancati fissi sullo specchio lucidato di fresco, perfettamente in grado di rimandare un ritratto nitidissimo di ciò che vi stava di fronte.<br/>“Walter Wallace! Vieni subito qui!”<br/>Gilderoy fece un respiro profondo, cercando di recuperare la calma: urlare non gli sarebbe servito a niente, se non a farsi venire il mal di gola – e l’ultima cosa che voleva era presentarsi a quella stupida festa gracchiando come una ranocchia.<br/>“Che cosa vuoi, <em>principessa?”</em><br/>Oh, be’, sempre meglio gracchiare come una ranocchia che grugnire come un Troll, pensò Gilderoy, ignorando deliberatamente il tono derisorio con cui Wallace aveva pronunciato quel nomignolo.<br/>“Si può sapere che cosa diamine hai fatto allo specchio? Perché non è appannato?”<br/>Muovendosi con passo lento, Wallace comparve sulla soglia del bagno, stagliandosi accanto a Gilderoy.<br/>“Ti ho fatto un favore. Incanto Antinebbia, così la smetti di strillarmi dietro perché non puoi metterti il rossetto come si deve. E adesso lasciami in pace, per piacere”.<br/>Gilderoy aveva già una risposta pungente sulla punta della lingua, ma dovette rimangiarsela: in effetti, forse <em>qualche volta</em> si era lamentato del vapore che appannava lo specchio. Ma cosa ne poteva sapere, lui, che prima o poi avrebbe sperato di trovare lo specchio inutilizzabile?<br/>Quello era un complotto.<br/>Un allineamento degli astri volto a decretare la sua rovina, a trascinarlo nel fango, a cancellare tutta la debole reputazione che, pezzo dopo pezzo, era riuscito a costruirsi.<br/>Ma non poteva sottrarsi, oh, no, non poteva. Non tanto perché non poteva sopportare l’idea di mentire e ingannare se stesso – lo faceva ogni giorno, in fondo – ma perché sapeva che, se non si fosse presentato davanti all’aula di Incantesimi all’ora prestabilita – o una ventina di minuti dopo, ché  la puntualità non sempre è un pregio, e bisogna imparare a farsi attendere e desiderare il giusto – <em>qualcuno </em>avrebbe marciato fino alla Torre di Corvonero e avrebbe sbatacchiato il batacchio finché l’Aquila di Bronzo non avesse deposto il proprio indovinello. E poi <em>qualcuno </em>l’indovinello lo avrebbe risolto, e avrebbe fatto irruzione nella Sala Comune, e poi avrebbe trovato la strada per i Dormitori solo per guardarlo con occhi feriti e rinfacciargli un laconico <em>avevi promesso che saresti venuto.</em> E per quanto a Gilderoy non dispiacesse affatto l’idea di vedere <em>qualcuno </em>stagliato davanti ai tendaggi del proprio letto, non era quella la circostanza in cui avrebbe desiderato che la cosa avvenisse.<br/>E così, sentendosi un eroe tragico pronto a immolarsi sull’altare di un destino avverso, Gilderoy si richiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle, pronto ad affrontare stoicamente – o almeno con una quantità congrua di lamentele – qualunque destino la sorte avrebbe avuto in serbo per lui.<br/> </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span> <br/> Kingsley <em>Mr. Muscolo</em> Shaklebolt era <em>troppo.</em><br/>Gilderoy non avrebbe saputo definirlo diversamente – e dire che si era sempre ritenuto una persona dotata di un vocabolario piuttosto variegato, un arsenale di sinonimi, contrari e termini dalle sfumature di significato perfetti per plasmare la realtà, confondere chi gli stava di fronte e far scivolare ogni situazione in una direzione che potesse metterlo nella miglior luce possibile. Eppure, quando provava a descrivere nella propria testa il prefetto di Grifondoro, l'unico termine che riusciva a riempirgli la testa era <em>troppo.</em><br/><em>Troppo, </em>seguito da una slavina di associazioni mentali la cui natura Gilderoy non si era mai dato la pena di approfondire, per preservare quel minimo di credibilità con cui ancora cercava di prendersi in giro.<br/>Kingsley era <em>troppo alto</em>, tanto per cominciare. Gilderoy, a sedici anni e mezzo, riteneva di aver raggiunto l'altezza perfetta: slanciato e con un fisico snello ed elegante, sapeva spiccare fra i compagni di classe senza mai sembrare uno stupido lampione. Per guardare Kingsley, invece, gli era necessario sollevare il capo all'indietro.<br/>Era anche <em>troppo muscoloso, </em>quello sciocco Prefetto Grifondoro. Una montagna umana, ecco che cos'era. Una montagna umana troppo sciocca, ché per anni si era allenato <em>assieme </em>alla squadra di Quidditch, brandendo mazze e colpendo i bolidi con la forza di un Troll impazzito, ma si era sempre rifiutato di entrare a tutti gli effetti in squadra, limitandosi a occupare il suo posto di riserva con una calma serafica. Kingsley aveva spesso blaterato qualche idiozia a proposito di <em>competitività malsana </em>e <em>voglia di tenersi in forma senza conflitti, </em>ma Gilderoy non lo aveva mai ascoltato fino in fondo. Del resto, del Quidditch a lui non importava un ananas candito. O forse gli sarebbe importato vedere Mr. Muscolo dar sfogo alla sua prestanza atletica nel bel mezzo dello stadio, ma Gilderoy si faceva bastare le immagini che aveva rubato capitando <em>assolutamente per caso</em> vicino al campo da Quidditch quando i Grifondoro si allenavano. <br/>Kingsley era anche <em>troppo intelligente: </em>gli Eccezionale cadevano come fiocchi di neve a gennaio sui suoi compiti in classe, e tutti i professori non facevano che ripetergli che avrebbe fatto strada. Gilderoy avrebbe dato tutta la sua collezione di Bigodini Autoriscaldanti per essere oggetto di una simile considerazione, ma doveva accontentarsi di stordire di chiacchiere e sorrisi chiunque si avvicinasse ai suoi incantesimi. <br/>Era anche <em>troppo impegnato, </em>il signor Grifondoro: campione imbattuto da tre anni del torneo di Duello Magico organizzato dal professor Vitious, quel benedetto ragazzo trovava il tempo di essere il vicepresidente del Club degli Scacchi, un membro attivo dei gruppi di sostegno che gli studenti più brillanti organizzavano per aiutare i ragazzi più in difficoltà a trovare il proprio metodo di studio, qualche volta si era offerto volontario per aiutare Madama Chips in Infermeria in cambio di un'infarinatura sui rudimenti di MagiSoccorso e, per finire, non mancava mai di comparire puntuale a ogni serata del LumaClub. Oh, certo, era anche un Prefetto con la strada spianata per ottenere la spilletta da Caposcuola, l'anno successivo, ma Gilderoy era convinto che appuntarsi un distintivo sul petto non portasse via poi tanto tempo.<br/>Kingsley, poi, era <em>troppo tranquillo: </em>chiunque avrebbe pensato che un simile personaggio si sarebbe montato la testa, riempiendosi di arie e vantandosi delle proprie straordinarie capacità. E invece no. Quel cretino camminava per la scuola in silenzio, senza mai attirare troppo l'attenzione e con la calma imperturbabile che era invece propria di una montagna. Niente sembrava smuoverlo, nulla lo turbava, non c'era assolutamente niente in grado di distrarlo dalla sua ferrea disciplina che lo portava a sforzarsi per riuscire a dare il meglio e apprendere il più possibile, così da lasciare la scuola avendo messo una sopra l'altra quante più possibilità di varcare la soglia dell'Accademia Auror come giovane cadetto.<br/>Un totale spreco di energie e talento, a parere di Gilderoy: i pochi Auror che diventavano noti al grande pubblico solitamente erano <em>morti</em>, o almeno orribilmente mutilati.<br/>Kingsley Shaklebolt, in fin dei conti, era <em>troppo intelligente </em>per essere al tempo stesso <em>così tanto </em>stupido. <br/>E c'erano anche altri <em>troppo </em>che gli affollavano la mente nei momenti meno opportuni, ma quello Gilderoy non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.<br/> – <em>troppo acuto, troppo capace di leggere ogni singolo pensiero di Gilderoy, troppo paziente e sì, perchè no, pure troppo affascinante –</em><br/>No, decisamente Gilderoy non ci voleva pensare.<br/> <br/>"Forse è il caso che ora ci separiamo".<br/>La voce di Kingsley, come sempre, era un mormorio basso: non un suono lieve e impercettibile, nulla di incerto, semmai proprio il contrario. Era l'eco lontana di un tuono, energia pura che sembrava risuonare al centro della pancia di chiunque tendesse l'orecchio per ascoltare – e non sentirla era praticamente impossibile. <br/>Gilderoy <em>detestava </em>quella voce capace di entrargli nelle ossa, scuoterlo da dentro e al tempo stesso avvolgerlo in maniera inesorabile. La detestava, perché ogni volta che la sentiva qualcosa nella propria risolutezza sembrava spezzarsi, e lui si ritrovava inevitabilmente a compiere azioni a dir poco sconsiderate.<br/>Già solo passare del tempo con un Grifondoro come lui era sconsiderato: loro due non avevano niente, <em>niente </em>in comune, eppure, chissà perché, finivano sempre per lasciare le feste di Lumacorno a pochi minuti di distanza, per poi aspettarsi negli angoli bui dei corridoi e, rispettando un tacito accordo di cui non parlavano mai, allungavano il percorso che li avrebbe portati ai rispettivi  dormitori per poter perdere tempo chiacchierando e prendendosi in giro. Be', a voler essere del tutto onesti era Gilderoy quello che prendeva in giro: Kinglsey si limitava ogni volta a non farsi scalfire dalle battute più pungenti del Corvonero, per poi rimetterlo in riga con qualche frase che, con la precisione di un bisturi, andava a infilarsi proprio fra le crepe dell'immagine che Gilderoy si sforzava con tanta attenzione di costruire.<br/>"Mi hai sentito, Riccioli d'Oro? Siamo quasi arrivati: se vuoi entrare prima tu, ti conviene muoverti".<br/>Kingsley aveva ragione. <br/><em>Come sempre.</em><br/>C'erano solo un corridoio soffocato di arazzi e una corta rampa di scale a separarli dal ballatoio su cui si affaccia la porta delle stanze del professor Lumacorno. E se Gilderoy voleva, come sempre, entrare per primo, avrebbe fatto meglio ad allungare il passo e lasciarsi alle spalle la sua montagna umana preferita. In realtà, a Gilderoy non importava poi tanto di entrare per primo in quello stupido ufficio: diceva sempre che era così, che non voleva entrare insieme a Kingsley per non farsi portare via l'attenzione e rovinare il suo ingresso trionfale, ma la verità era semplicemente che non voleva che qualcuno sospettasse che lui e il Prefetto Grifondoro fossero arrivati assieme. Perché il percorso più razionale per arrivare dalle torri delle rispettive Case all'ufficio di Lumacorno non prevedeva che i due si incontrassero, e il caso poteva farli affacciare allo stesso corridoio una volta, forse anche due, ma non di più. E perseverare in un ingresso coordinato avrebbe significato rendere noto a chiunque che i loro incontri erano deliberati, frutto di una pianificazione che qualcuno avrebbe addirittura osato chiamare <em>appuntamento, </em>e questo era da evitare ad ogni costo. <br/>Quindi, in definitiva, sì, Gilderoy avrebbe fatto meglio a muoversi. <br/>Sennonché la voglia di muoversi e lasciarsi Kingsley alle spalle proprio non c'era. Era piacevole camminare sentendo al proprio fianco la presenza massiccia e rassicurante del giovane Grifondoro, tanto piacevole che, per una volta, Gilderoy aveva voglia di fare uno strappo alla regola e sfidare il caso.<br/>"Smettila di preoccuparti tanto di quello che possono pensare gli altri, Shacklebolt. Direi che possiamo anche entrare assieme".<br/>Kingsley rallentò appena, la fronte aggrottata in un moto di stupore: Kingsley non ne parlava mai, ma Gilderoy sapeva benissimo che anche lui, nonostante tutti i valori con cui si raddrizzava la spina dorsale, non sarebbe stato felice di doversi difendere dagli inopportuni pettegolezzi che avrebbero potuto ostacolare il suo ingresso in Accademia Auror.<br/>"Sei sicuro?"<br/>"Non montarti troppo la testa, Mr. Muscolo: se a Natale siamo tutti più buoni, per una volta posso bene correre il rischio di condividere le attenzioni con qualcun altro. Anche se, devo avvertirti, temo che gli occhi di tutti saranno solamente per me, e non ti vedranno neanche!"<br/> </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div><p><span><span> <br/>“Che idea stupida”.<br/>“A me è piaciuta”.<br/>“Ma su queste cose tu sei stupido, quindi la tua opinione non conta”.<br/>Il corridoio era immerso nel buio più completo – avevano scelto <em>una scorciatoia </em>per allungare la strada e potersi scambiare qualche parere sulla festa appena trascorsa, e quella scorciatoia non prevedeva la presenza di torce appese alle pareti di pietra – ma Gilderoy non aveva bisogno di accecare Kinglsey puntandogli in faccia il fascio di luce che fuoriusciva dalla sua bacchetta per poter immaginare con una precisione inquietante il suo sopracciglio sollevato in un’espressione a metà fra il divertimento e l’irritazione. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto riflettere sul perché gli venisse così facile figurarsi fin nei minimi dettagli il viso di quello stupido Grifondoro che sprizzava buone intenzioni anche quando lo trascinava nel cuore della notte in un corridoio buio, ma non poteva essere quella la sera giusta.<br/>Aveva troppo Idromele in corpo, e sapeva che la risposta che avrebbe trovato gli avrebbe reso troppo difficile tornare nel proprio dormitorio e addormentarsi. E, insomma, dopo aver esagerato con l’alcool non poteva permettersi anche una notte insonne: la luminosità della sua pelle ne avrebbe risentito in maniera <em>inammissibile.</em><br/>“Sarò anche stupido, ma secondo me è stata un’idea carina”.<br/>Come no, un’idea <em>carinissima: </em>cosa fosse passato per la testa del professor Lumacorno, quando aveva accettato la proposta di quell’oca di Louise Ravensbourgh di organizzare un <em>Babbo Natale Segreto </em>per movimentare la festa natalizia, Gilderoy non lo avrebbe mai capito. Babbo Natale non faceva nemmeno parte della tradizione magica, per tutti i bigodini di Circe!<br/>“Ah, certo, comprare un regalo perfetto per qualcuno e dover poi pregare tutte le divinità possibili perché proprio quel qualcuno scelga il tuo pacchetto è un’idea bellissima, come no”.<br/>No, Gilderoy non avrebbe mai capito che cosa ci fosse di divertente nel prendere un branco di persone dagli interessi tanto diversi, obbligare ciascuno di loro a comprare un regalo, <em>uno solo</em>, e poi costringerli a pescare dal mucchio di pacchetti colorati. <br/>“Non credo tu abbia inteso lo spirito del gioco. Non dovevi fare un regalo a una persona specifica, ma solo portare qualcosa di carino che potesse piacere un po’ a tutti. Così, per fare un gesto gentile”.<br/>Gilderoy scrollò le spalle, irritato. Il barattolo di lucido per scope da corsa che aveva trovato nella bella confezione color acquamarina – in perfetto <em>pendant </em>con i ricami del suo panciotto – non era affatto <em>qualcosa di carino che potesse piacere un po’ a tutti.</em> Solo tre persone a quella festa giocavano a Quidditch, dunque chiunque avesse portato quel regalo doveva avere inteso il gioco allo stesso modo di Gilderoy. E doveva anche avere un pessimo senso estetico, perché come si potesse sprecare un nastro tanto elegante per un oggetto così volgare e puzzolente sarebbe rimasto per sempre un mistero, per lui. <br/>“Oh, ma a chi importa dei gesti gentili! È impossibile regalare qualcosa che possa piacere a chiunque, il rischio di essere sfortunati e fare una figuraccia c’è sempre. E allora tanto vale alzare il fattore di rischio, fare un regalo mirato ed esprimere un desiderio, sperando che lo peschi la persona giusta”.<br/>Kingsley forse non lo avrebbe mai ammesso – se non altro per non concedere un punto a Gilderoy – ma nemmeno lui poteva essere soddisfatto dello specchio da borsetta con il coperchio intagliato a rappresentare un fiore che aveva ricevuto. <br/>“E quindi tu hai scelto una persona precisa a cui fare un regalo?”<br/>Gilderoy cercò di infondere tutta la dignità possibile all’<em>ovviamente </em>con cui rispose alla domanda insinuante.<br/>“E hai addirittura espresso un desiderio perché il regalo giusto finisse nelle mani della persona giusta?”<br/>Le domande di Mr. Muscolo cominciavano a sembrare tutt’altro che casuali, quasi volesse arrivare a provare qualcosa di specifico, ma Gilderoy aveva decisamente passato troppo tempo in compagnia di un bicchiere di Idromele per capire dove lui volesse andare a parare.<br/>“Ma è naturale”, rispose, cercando di apparire del tutto in controllo della situazione.<br/>“E il tuo desiderio si è avverato?”<br/>“Se si fosse avverato, avresti…”<br/>Gilderoy si fermò appena in tempo.<br/><em>Avresti ricevuto tu il libro con i test teorici per entrare in Accademia Auror.</em><br/>No, quella non era una frase che Gilderoy voleva pronunciare ad alta voce.<br/>“...avresti visto Lumacorno scartare la mia confezione extra-large di ananas candito, che invece è finito a Thomas Ingleby… come se avesse bisogno di altri zuccheri, quello”.<br/>Gilderoy ringraziò mentalmente chiunque avesse avuto la brillante idea di cercare di ingraziarsi il professore – del resto, anche lui aveva preso in considerazione quell’ipotesi, ma la consapevolezza che Lumacorno avrebbe solo assistito allo scambio di doni senza parteciparvi aveva prevalso.<br/>“E tu? A chi volevi fare un regalo?”<br/>“A nessuno in particolare, te l’ho detto. Io ho portato le bacchette di liquirizia che ha pescato Euridice”.<br/>Gilderoy si ritrovò a grattarsi il capo, innervosito. Be’, in effetti delle bacchette di liquirizia erano qualcosa che poteva davvero piacere quasi a tutti, anche se Gilderoy era certo di aver ribadito più e più volte di non poter mangiare dolciumi, se voleva mantenere la propria figura flessuosa e snella.<br/>Era stato davvero uno sciocco: aveva speso ben cinque galeoni per comprare uno stupido libro a uno stupidissimo egoista che a lui non aveva minimamente pensato.<br/>E pensare che stava anche per offrirsi di scambiare il proprio lucido per manici di scopa con lo specchio di Kingsley! Giammai! Piuttosto che darlo a quell’ingrato, avrebbe trascorso tutta la notte a lucidare il proprio baule con quello stupido aggeggio!<br/> <br/>Seguì un lungo, lunghissimo silenzio durante il quale i due continuarono a camminare piano, ripensando alla serata appena trascorsa.<br/>Be’, a dire il vero non si trattava di un vero e proprio silenzio, ma piuttosto di un monologo patetico in cui Kingsley cercava di fare conversazione, e a cui Gilderoy rispondeva a monosillabi.<br/>“Ma sei arrabbiato?”<br/>“Certo che no, perché me lo chiedi?”<br/>Un movimento accanto a Gilderoy suggerì che Kingsley avesse scrollato le spalle. <br/>“Mah, così. In ogni caso, ti ho preso una cosa”.<br/>Il ragazzo si infilò la bacchetta dietro l’orecchio, avendo cura di puntare a terra la punta illuminata, e alla flebile luce del <em>Lumos</em> di Gilderoy prese a frugarsi nelle tasche del mantello fino a trovare un pacchetto piatto.<br/>“In che senso mi hai preso una cosa?”<br/>“Nel senso che fra tre giorni è Natale, in quale altro senso avrei dovuto farti un regalo, scusa?”<br/>Gilderoy si ritrovò fra le mani il pacchettino, stupito. Lui non aveva pensato, nemmeno per un attimo, di fare <em>un vero regalo </em>a Mr. Muscolo. O meglio, ci aveva pensato non appena aveva saputo del Babbo Natale Segreto, e aveva ordinato quello stupido libro di test, ma non aveva pensato di consegnarglielo così, in maniera tanto diretta, sacrificando la serata di Lumacorno. Era gesto così semplice e ovvio, ma Gilderoy non ci aveva pensato. Aveva preferito nascondersi dietro l’apparente casualità che circondava ogni loro gesto, per non dover dare peso e significato a nulla.<br/>“Oh. Be’, grazie, immagino”.<br/>“Aprilo, prima di ringraziarmi, che tanto ti conosco e se ho sbagliato colore non mi rivolgerai la parola fino all’anno nuovo”.<br/>Gilderoy decise di ignorare la frecciatina – Mr. Muscolo non avrebbe mai capito l’importanza del colore giusto accanto al viso giusto – e di procedere a scartare il proprio regalo.<br/>Un paio di guanti di pelle morbidissima, che calzavano perfettamente sulle sue mani sottili ed eleganti. Erano un capo bellissimo, sicuramente di alta qualità, ma era troppo buio perché Gilderoy riuscisse a scorgere l’esatta sfumatura della tinta.<br/>Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Kingsley mosse appena la propria bacchetta, evocando con un incantesimo non verbale un fiotto di intensa luce solare, che per qualche istante illuminò a giorno tutto il corridoio, rivelando il colore dei preziosi guanti.<br/>Non erano color glicine, malva, o fiordaliso, e nemmeno somigliavano a un discreto  latte e menta, né al verde giada.<br/>Erano lilla. Un limpido, perfettamente bilanciato, splendido lilla. Gilderoy non aveva mai indossato nulla di quella precisa tonalità, ma qualcosa gli diceva che più del glicine, più del malva, più del color lavanda o del rosa freddo di cui spesso si circondava, <em>quella</em> sarebbe stata la tonalità perfetta per lui.<br/>“Allora? Sono ancora in tempo a cambiarli, se il colore non va bene”.<br/>Nella voce di Kingsley c’era un tono appena rassegnato, come se fosse già pronto a incassare un rifiuto. <br/>“Sono perfetti. Credo che il lilla sia appena diventato il mio colore preferito”.<br/>E così dicendo, lasciò che tutto l’Idromele che aveva bevuto agisse per lui. Si gettò sulla montagna di muscoli che aveva di fronte, lasciando che le braccia trovassero l’incastro perfetto attorno al suo collo sorpreso, e trascinando Kingsley in un bacio che aveva l’impazienza di troppi incontri in cui avevano finto di essere solo due compagni di scuola come tutti.<br/>Era bello, baciare Kingsley <em>Mr. Muscolo</em> Shacklebolt: era come combattere contro una montagna, e ricevere in cambio carezze piene di impazienza. Era così bello che a Gilderoy non importava nemmeno delle sue mani che gli scompigliavano i capelli, o dei morsi sul collo che avrebbero sicuramente lasciato un segno sulla sua pelle candida.<br/>“Credevo non lo avresti mai fatto, Riccioli d’Oro”, mormorò Kingsley al suo orecchio, senza mai smettere di tenerlo stretto, di avvolgerlo nel suo abbraccio che sapeva essere un rifugio meraviglioso.<br/>“Aspettavo solo il momento giusto per darti il mio regalo”.<br/>Era sempre stato bravissimo a improvvisare, ma quella sembrava davvero una vittoria su qualsiasi fronte.</span></span><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p><hr/>
<p><span><span>Note:<br/>Mi rendo conto che questa storia è piuttosto frammentata, e credo che le varie parti non riescano ad avere molto senso unitario, ma ho impiegato davvero un’infinità di tempo a completarla (e più volte sono stata sul punto di abbandonarla definitivamente, ma insomma, poi Gilderoy ha tanto insistito).<br/>Avrei voluto partecipare all’iniziativa “A scatola chiusa”, organizzata dal gruppo facebook “Caffè e Calderotti”, ma non ho fatto in tempo a rispettare la scadenza. In ogni caso, questo è il pacchetto che mi ha guidato, soprattutto nella prima parte della storia: i credits sono tutti di Rosmary.<br/><em>“Natale con il Grinch!” Ossia: il personaggio protagonista del racconto per qualche ragione non ha nessuna intenzione di godere dell’atmosfera natalizia né di festeggiare, è anzi di cattivo umore, sminuisce e sbeffeggia tutto ciò che ruota attorno a questa festa eccetera – a voi se renderlo burbero, malinconico o altro. Se alla fine cederà al clima natalizio o meno è una vostra scelta. Di pari passo, a scelta è anche il genere del racconto: può essere una commedia allegra, un viaggio introspettivo, uno spaccato drammatico, una commedia romantica, può avere persino toni caricaturali, l’importante è rispettare la traccia e addossare al protagonista questo atteggiamento “Grinch”. In caso di coppia protagonista, è a vostra scelta se a essere Grinch siano entrambi o solo uno.</em><br/>Infine, la seconda parte della storia si ispira a un pacchetto che LadyPalma mi aveva lasciato a settembre (sì, sono velocissima, chiedo scusa):<br/><em>Coppia: Gilderoy/Kingsley</em><br/><em>Prompt: “And if my wishes came true, it would have been you” (obbligatorio)</em><br/><em>Genere: romantico</em><br/> </span></span></p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>